A wide variety of mental and physical processes are controlled or influenced by neural activity in particular regions of the brain. For example, various physical or cognitive functions are directed or affected by neural activity within the sensory or motor cortices. Across most individuals, particular areas of the brain appear to have distinct functions. In the majority of people, for example, the areas of the occipital lobes relate to vision; the regions of the left interior frontal lobes relate to language; portions of the cerebral cortex appear to be consistently involved with conscious awareness, memory, and intellect; and particular regions of the cerebral cortex, the basal ganglia, the thalamus, and the motor cortex cooperatively interact to facilitate motor function control.
Many problems or abnormalities with body functions can be caused by damage, disease, and/or disorders in the brain. For example, Parkinson's Disease (PD) is related to the degeneration or death of dopamine producing neurons in the substantia nigra region of the basal ganglia in the brain. Dopamine is a neurotransmitter that transmits signals between areas of the brain. As the neurons in the substantia nigra deteriorate, the reduction in dopamine causes abnormal neural activity that results in a chronic, progressive deterioration of motor function control. Conservative estimates indicate that PD may affect more than one million individuals in the United States alone.
PD patients typically exhibit one or more of four primary symptoms. One primary symptom is a tremor in an extremity (e.g., a hand) that occurs while the extremity is at rest. Other primary symptoms include a generalized slowness of movement (bradykinesia); increased muscle rigidity or stiffness (rigidity); and gait or balance problems (postural dysfunction). In addition to or in lieu of these primary symptoms, PD patients may exhibit secondary symptoms including: difficulty initiating or resuming movements; loss of fine motor skills; lack of arm swing on the affected side of the body while walking; foot drag on the affected side of the body; decreased facial expression; voice and/or speech changes; cognitive disorders; feelings of depression or anxiety; and/or other symptoms.
Effectively treating PD or other movement disorders related to neurological conditions can be very difficult. Current treatments for PD symptoms include drugs, ablative surgical intervention, and/or neural stimulation. Drug treatments or therapies may involve, for example, the administration of a dopamine precursor that is converted to dopamine within the central nervous system (i.e., Levodopa (L-dopa)). Other types of drug therapies are also available. Unfortunately, drug therapies frequently become less effective or ineffective over time for an undesirably large patient population. A PD patient may require multiple drugs in combination to extend the time period of efficacy of drug therapies. Drug treatments additionally have a significant likelihood of inducing undesirable physical side effects; motor function complications such as uncontrollable involuntary movements (dyskinesias) are a particularly common side effect. Furthermore, drug treatments may induce undesirable cognitive side effects such as confusion and/or hallucinations.
Ablative surgical intervention for PD typically involves the destruction of one or more neural structures within the basal ganglia or thalamus that have become overactive because of the lack of dopamine. Unfortunately, such neural structures reside deep within the brain, and hence ablative surgical intervention is a very time consuming and highly invasive procedure. Potential complications associated with the procedure include risk of hemorrhage, stroke, and/or paralysis. Moreover, because PD is a progressive disease, multiple deep brain surgeries may be required as symptoms progressively worsen over time. Although ablative surgical intervention may improve a PD patient's motor function, it is not likely to completely restore normal motor function. Furthermore, since ablative surgical intervention permanently destroys neural tissue, the effects of such intervention cannot be readily adjusted or “fine tuned” over time.
Neural stimulation treatments have shown promising results for reducing some of the symptoms associated with PD. Neural activity is governed by electrical impulses or “action potentials” generated in and propagated by neurons. While in a quiescent state, a neuron is negatively polarized and exhibits a resting membrane potential that is typically between −70 and −60 mV. Through chemical connections known as synapses, any given neuron receives excitatory and inhibitory input signals or stimuli from other neurons. A neuron integrates the excitatory and inhibitory input signals it receives, and generates or fires a series of action potentials in the event that the integration exceeds a threshold potential. A neural firing threshold, for example, may be approximately −55 mV. Action potentials propagate to the neuron's synapses and are then conveyed to other synaptically connected neurons.
Neural activity in the brain can be influenced by neural stimulation, which involves the application of electrical and/or magnetic stimuli to one or more target neural populations within a patient using a waveform generator or other type of device. Various neural functions can thus be promoted or disrupted by applying an electrical current to one or more regions of the brain. As a result, researchers have attempted to treat certain neurological conditions, including PD, using electrical or magnetic stimulation signals to control or affect brain functions.
Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) is a stimulation therapy that has been used as an alternative to drug treatments and ablative surgical therapies. In DBS, one or more electrodes are surgically implanted into the brain proximate to deep brain or subcortical neural structures. For treating PD or other movement disorders, the electrodes are positioned in or proximate to the ventrointermediate nucleus of the thalamus; basal ganglia structures such as the globus pallidus internalis (GPi); or the Subthalamic Nucleus (STN). The location of the stimulation site for the electrodes depends upon the symptoms that a patient exhibits and the severity of the symptoms.
In a typical DBS system, a pulse generator delivers a continuous or essentially continuous electrical stimulation signal having a pulse repetition frequency of approximately 100 Hz to each of two deep brain electrodes. The electrodes are may be positioned bilaterally on the left and right sides of the brain relative to particular neural structures such as those indicated above. U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,709 discloses one conventional DBS system for treating movement disorders.
Although DBS therapies may significantly reduce one or more PD symptoms, particularly when combined with drug treatments, they are highly invasive procedures. In general, configuring a DBS system to properly function within a patient requires two time consuming, highly invasive surgical procedures for implanting the DBS electrodes. Each such surgical procedure has essentially the same risks as those described above for ablative surgical intervention. Moreover, DBS may not provide relief from some movement disorders.
Motor Cortex Stimulation (MCS) is another type of brain stimulation treatment that has been proposed for treating Parkinson's Disease. MCS involves the application of stimulation signals to the motor cortex of a patient. One MCS system includes a pulse generator connected to a strip electrode that is surgically implanted over a portion of only the motor cortex (precentral gyrus). The use of MCS to treat PD symptoms is described in Canavero, Sergio, Extradural Motor Cortex Stimulation for Advanced Parkinson's Disease: Case Report, Movement Disorders (Vol. 15, No. 1, 2000).
Because MCS involves the application of stimulation signals to surface regions of the brain rather than deep neural structures, electrode implantation procedures for MCS are significantly less invasive and time consuming than those for DBS. As a result, MCS may be a safer and simpler alternative to DBS for treating PD symptoms. Present MCS techniques, however, fail to address or adequately consider a variety of factors that may enhance or optimize the extent to which a patient experiences short term and/or long term relief from PD symptoms.